Obat Mual N
by Sulli Otter
Summary: Ehm... haha, canggung saya. Mohon maklumi, ini kali pertama lagi saya publish di sini. Obat mual yang ampuh untuk N hanya Leo yang bisa memberikan. VIXX Fanfic. Drable. OS. LeoN Couple. Selamat membaca


"**OBAT MUAL N"**

**LeoN **

**VIXX **_**other's member**_

**T**

_**Romance**_

**OS**

.

#

.

Hai… hallo saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru tapi ini adalah fic pertama saya tentang VIXX…

Ah… Jung Leo, pheromonenya benar-benar tak bias diabaikan.

Selamat membaca^^

Semoga suka

.

#

.

"Taekwoonieeee~~~," N memanggil Leo dengan nada manja namun tak menemukan keberadaan namja _flat_ tersebut. "Taekwoonie _eoddi_?," tanyanya pada _member_ yang ada di ruang tengah, tempat mereka semua biasa berkumpul.

"_Molla_, di kamar mungkin," jawab Ravi.

"Kenapa mencari Leo _hyung_?," tanya Hyuk penasaran. _Magnae_ satu ini memang terkenal berani, dia akan langsung mengeluarkan isi pikirannya jika penasaran akan sesuatu.

N hanya tersenyum dan berlari menuju kamar Leo.

Brakk

Blam

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup dengan kasar membuat sisa _member_ yang berada di ruang tengah penasara. Apalagi setelahnya mereka mendengar suara pintu terkunci.

"Aku penasaran," ucap Hyuk seraya memincingkan matanya menatap pintu kamar yang terutup rapat.

"_Naddo_," sahut Hongbin.

"Ken _hyung eodigga_?," tanya Ravi yang melihat Ken berajak dari duduknya.

"Sssttt…," sahut Ken seraya meletakkan telujuknya di bibirnya, isyarat untuk diam. Ken melanjutkan langkahnya dengan pelan dan hati-hati mendekati pintu kamar Leo, seakan mengerti yang lain mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh hyung tertua ketiga mereka itu. Menguping alias mencuri dengan apa yang terjadi atau apa yang mungkin sedang diomongkan oleh Leo dan N di dalam kamar.

Ck… benar-benar tak patut untuk ditiru.

.

#

.

"Leo-_ah_," panggil N setelah melihat Leo yang ternyata tengah berbaring sembari bermain _handphone_.

Seperti biasa, Leo hanya akan melirik N sekilas dan setelah itu akan kembali sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. N mendelik sebal melihat kelakuan teman se-grupnya itu. "Taekwoonie~~~," panggilnya lagi dengan nada manja.

"Hah~~~," Leo menghela nafas, _pasti ada maunya_ pikir Leo. "_Wae_?," sahutnya lembut.

N tersenyum senang mendengar nada lembut itu, jarang-jarang Leo bersikap lembut pada sesama member VIXX. "Aku mual," sahut N dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di samping Leo. Diraihnya lengan kiri Leo dan menjadikannya sebagai bantal.

Leo tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah N. Diusapnya dengan sayang rambut lebat dan hitam N, "Gara-gara dari taman bermain tadi?".

N mengangguk, dilingkarkannya lengannya di pinggang Leo. "Umm… permainan tadi sungguh mengocok perutku," keluhnya.

Leo hanya diam. Yah… kita semua tahu bagaimana sikap Leo aka Jung Taekwoon itu. "Taekwoonieeeee~~~," rengek N lagi saat tak mendapat respon dari Leo.

Sekali lagi Leo menghela nafas, "Kau mau aku melakukan apa, hm?," tanyanya lirih. Tangannya tak pernah berhenti mengelus lembut rambut hitam N.

N mendongak menatap Leo yang juga tengah menatapnya, dia tersenyum manis sekali, wajahnya terlihat _sumringah_ seperti anak kecil saat keinginannya dikabulkan oleh orang tuanya. "_Poppo_."

Leo menunduk sedikit dan segera mengecup bibir merekah N sekilas sebelumnya meraupnya penuh. Memberikan lumatan yang sangat diinginkan oleh N sejak tadi, semenjak perutnya terasa mual.

"Ngh…," terdengar desahan lirih N saat Leo menambah intensitas ciumannya, lidahnya bahkan sudah bermain dengan lidah N di dalam mulut _namja tan_ nan manis itu.

"Masih mual?," tanya Leo setelah beberapa menit mereka menghentikan ciuman hebat itu. N menggeleng seraya menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada bidang Leo.

"Tidurlah," lirih Leo dan N segera memejamkan matanya. "Nyanyikan _lullaby_ untukku," pinta N, dan Leo dengan senang hati akan mengabulkannya.

Lima menit kemudian dilihatnya N yang sudah tertidur damai dalam pelukannya.

Cup

Dikecupnya sayang kening N dan ikut memejamkan matanya. Namun 2 detik kemudian Leo kembali membuka matanya dan menatap tajam kearah pintu kamarnya, tepatnya kebagian atas pintu kamarnya. Bisa dilihatnya sebuah tangan yang tengah memegang kamera di sana, merekam apa yang barusan dia dan N lakukan. "Aku bersumpah akan menendang kalian semua jika tidak berhenti sekarang dan menghapusnya segera," desisnya tajam dan berbahaya.

Brukk

Terdengar suara rebut di luar kamarnya dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara kaki-kaki yang berlari menjauh dari kamarnya. Menyeringai puas, Leo memejamkan matanya lagi. _Aku memang hebat dalam hal menggertak, apalagi dengan wajah flat-ku ini_, bangganya dalam hati.

.

#

.

"Uwooo… ternyata julukan umma dan appa bukan hanya sekedar julukan," Ken mengeluarkan suaranya setelah tadi mereka semua sibuk bernafas. Bagaimana tidak, mereka ketahuan mengintip oleh Leo dan bahkan diancam oleh lion itu. Mengerikan sekali.

"Eoh… eoh," sahut Hongbin antusias. Sangking antusiasnya hingga tak bisa menjabarkannya dalam sebuah kalimat.

"Huwooo… ternyata Leo hyung bisa mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi saat hanya berdua dengan N hyung. Daebakkk!," seru Ravi heboh.

"Hah… aku setidaknya aku benar-benar punya umma dan appa di dorm ini. Ahh… umma appa saranghaeeeee," teriaknya yang ditujukan untuk N dan Leo. yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju.

"_Ahh… Leo hyung sangat gentle sekali pada N hyung_," batin mereka semua setelah melihat Leo yang bisa bersikap lembut pada N.

.

#

.

Yupz… Leo dan N memang punya sebuah hubungan khusus selain sebagai sesama member VIXX. Ehm… kurang lebih sudah setahun mereka berpacaran setelah debut. Leo yang selalu menjauhi N dan selalu menolaknya akhirnya kalah oleh namja hitam manis nan berisik tersebut. Tiga setengah tahun kebersamaan Leo dengan _namja tan_ itu cukup membuat Leo bisa menerima N. Dia akan mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi kalau hanya berdua dengan N, _namjachingu_nya itu.

.

D

.

_Eotte_?

Haha… terinspirasi dari Leo yang memegang tangan N saat bermain wahana apa sih itu namanya saya kagak tahulah, pas mereka bermain di _amusement park_. Dan Leo yang memijat N setelah selesai bermain ntu wahana.


End file.
